Letters for Kyoya
by Michiko Ootori
Summary: Kyoya Ootori , the guy who bailed on our Wedding day. I came back for him, but he must find me first or i'll leave him forever and never come back. - Kimberly Anne Jones. Will Kyoya be able to find Kimberly or will she be gone forever. Stay Tuned on Letters for Kyoya. Read and Review! Please no Flames its my first time to write a story.
1. Prologue

Hi! This Fan fiction of Ouran Highchool Host Club might be a bit similar to MadBlossomingPrincess's Letters for Yahiro Fanfic in S.A Fan fiction so please don't misunderstand that I am plagiarizing it because I'm not I'm making this on my own just for fun. Also, I still don't quite understand how to fix the formatting, so if anyone can tell me, I'd be eternally grateful! And if possible that people like and review in this story I might make a story regarding this one. Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Ciao and please enjoy and R&R!

In This story it's a KyoyaXOC and the Prologue is My OC's P.O.V

* * *

Prologue

It was the time of the Wedding and it's been at least 2 hours and Kyoya isn't here yet. People are starting to worry, including Fuyumi, Kyoya's Onee-san."Are you okay, Kimberly?"Fuyumi Asked.

"Of course I'm okay! Can't we just wait for at least a minute or so?"I reassured her.

"Minna! Please wait a minute, I know he will come!"I said

"Are you sure? I think Kyoya just bailed on you." Liliana said.

"He wouldn't, I know he loves me!"I screamed, suddenly Yoshio's phone ringed.

"Hello?" He said

_"Hello, Father" Kyoya said_

"Kyoya! We've been waiting for you for 2 hours now! The Wedding started already, where are you?" Yoshio Speakerphone his cell phone.

_"Father, I can't do it. I don't love her; I don't want to hurt her by lying that I love her! I'm sorry but I won't make it." _I was shocked to hear that, Kyoya doesn't love me. After Kyoya said that, the phone gave the beep.

I can see that everyone was shocked as I am. And they have that face where they gave me pity.

"I'm sorry Minna-san! For wasting your time, we still want you to eat in the ceremony! There are a lot of food and pastries, please help yourselves." I just wanted to cry but, I held it back and started to walk away. I removed my veil and continued to walk away even if Fuyumi and my sister Liliana called out my name.

_Kyoya doesn't love me_. This sentence repeated in my mind, finally tears started to flow and fall, so I just ran away."Kimberly! Come back!" Fuyumi and the others call out.

Suddenly a car came and splashed the mud puddle near me, and got my wedding dress dirty. But I didn't care, I continued to run, until I saw a train station and I entered it. I could hear some passengers send their pity to me, as I continue to cry and gave little sobs.

"Hey, look she's wearing a wedding dress."A girl said.

"Do you think her groom stood her up?" The other one said with a pity look.

"I hope she's okay, a wedding is the most important occasion in every girl's life."

"Yeah, let's ask her if she's okay"

"I don't think it's a good idea, let's just leave her alone"

The train stopped and I continue to run, until I arrived at my house and I called my secretary.

_"Hello" Dalia said_

"Hello Dalia! Please...… buy me a ticket to America" I said

_"But why? Aren't you getting married?" _

"Please *hiccup* Just buy me a ticket as soon as possible."

_"Okay, the next flight is tomorrow at 9:00 pm" She said_

"Thanks, Dalia"

**Well that's it the Prologue. Please R&R.**

**-Kimmy**


	2. Letter A

Hi! This Fan fiction of Ouran Highchool Host Club might be a bit similar to MadBlossomingPrincess's Letters for Yahiro Fanfic in S.A Fan fiction so please don't misunderstand that I am plagiarizing it because I'm not I'm making this on my own just for fun. Also, I still don't quite understand how to fix the formatting, so if anyone can tell me, I'd be eternally grateful! And if possible that people like and review in this story I might make a story regarding this one. Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Ciao and please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Chapter One: 'A' is for…

After 4 years

"Uncle Kyoya!" "Kyoya! There's a letter for you!" Fuyumi and Yuuki, his niece called.

Fuyumi entered the room and set the letter down , and just stood there waiting for Kyoya to open it.

"Do you need any thing?" He asked.

"Nope, I just want you to read it out loud. Who is it from?" Fuyumi Asked

He sighed as he opened it, just wanting to get it over with.

_Dear Kyoya…_ Kyoya stared at the familiar handwriting. It couldn't be… but it was. "Kimberly…" he said. Kimberly had left years ago, and was nowhere to be found after he bailed on their wedding when they were 18, and she never wrote or kept in contact with any of them. Even her sister, Liliana, had to no information about her. He looked at the paper again, and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Kyoya,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? It never seemed to occur to me to write when before… and I think a letter isn't enough. You kinda bailed out on me in our Wedding day. I was so sure though, that you would come at least and say you don't want to marry me. Here's everything I wanted to tell you ever since. I'll use the 26 letters of the alphabet. You are the most horrible person I ever met! But I'll let it slip, on the condition of a challenge._

_You remember, don't you? How we always challenge each other, and how the others seemed to always think it's a silly challenge. But this challenge is different. My challenge for you is to find me, and if you don't, I'll leave forever and never come back at all._

Kyoya sighed, feeling a little exasperated. That challenge is a bit hard considering the fact that she didn't mention where she actually is. In reality, He wanted to talk to her and say sorry for bailing on their wedding, but she'd just left, without a word, and he'd lost the one person who accepted him completely, though he hadn't realized that fully.

He picked up the paper and continued to read.

() () () () () () ()

'A' stands for Arranged Marriage. That's where it all began after all. You and I were only arranged, and the only reason why we had to be together in the first place was to make our families happy. But, as usual, you didn't care, and researched my entire past and information.

Kyoya, you never loved me in the first place. I always wanted to be there for you, and I fell inlove with you. But you never noticed, didn't you.

You were everything to me. I'd give up everything I had to see you smile just once. It might have hurt me, but at least you were happy. They said I was your female counterpart, because I was just like you. I know, I annoyed you whenever I asked you what was in that stupid black notebook. I sometimes flirted with you but you didn't feel it at all. I admit it I LOVE you!

Everything started with Arranged Marriage.

() () () () () () ()

_Twenty-five more letters Kyoya._

_-Kimmy_

Kyoya stared at the letter. She changed a lot in the last five years.

Briefly, he wondered what it had been like, just leaving the way she did, and if she had missed them. He wondered what she'd been doing, who she'd me, Kyoya knew he'd find out eventually.

" Kyoya, it there something written , where she lived? Where is she!" Fuyumi asked

"I don't know but I can't wait for letter B" He said

He really couldn't wait for letter 'B'.


End file.
